


You raised me, of course I pity your children!

by AnnieRya



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Didn't Leave the Jedi Order, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Disaster Lineage (Star Wars), F/M, Fluff, Mace dealt with that problem, save for palpatine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieRya/pseuds/AnnieRya
Summary: Anakin breaks the news about his marriage and Padmé's pregnancy to Ahsoka after the ban on attachments is lifted, poor girl now owes Rex money and is a little hurt that Anakin kept something like this from her.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker(mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	You raised me, of course I pity your children!

**Author's Note:**

> First star wars fic

“Are you kriffing kidding me!” a very angry teenaged padawan yelled, 

Normally Master Obi-wan would scold Ahsoka for yelling that loud in the temple but the man was too busy enjoying the sight of his former student getting yelled at by his own student.

‘ _ It's called karma Anakin and it's pronounced ha _ !’ He once said when Anakin asked him why he wasn’t helping control the teenager once,

Anakin nodded, “Yeah Ahsoka, Senator Amidala and I are married.” He repeated, causing the girl to freeze, trying to process this new info

The council had decided to lift the rule about attachments after the war but Anakin was waaaay ahead of them on that one. Ahsoka always suspected something was going on between the two but secret marriage wasn’t on the table, dammit she owed Rex money now!

“And she’s pregnant.” He added feeling uncomfortable with her silence

“....wow.” Ahsoka muttered shocked,

He nodded.

“There’s going to be mini skyguy’s running around.” She chuckled, pulling Anakin into a bone crushing hug and congratulating him.

“You're having younglings, I feel sorry for them already.” The girl added, causing Obi-wan to burst out laughing. 

Skywalker glared at his former master and current padawan, “What’s that about?” He asked slightly offended, 

“Probably because they are related to you Anakin.” Obi-wan said, ‘ _ We can only hope Padmé’s blood waters his insanity down _ .’ 

“Are you saying I’ll be a bad parent Snips?” Anakin asked 

The girl laughed, “Anakin you are like a brother to me, you raised me, of course I pity your children!” She yelled,

Anakin was quick to defend himself, “I taught you all y-” Obi-wan cleared his throat, “We taught you all you know.” He pointed out.

“I taught myself how to say ‘I’m sorry for my master's behavior’ in multiple languages.” Ahsoka deadpanned, what little diplomacy skills she had we put into hyperdrive whenever Anakin did something stupid in front of the wrong people, her motto was keep calm and emulate master Shaak Ti in those moments, “And you called me reckless.” 

Anakin slumped in defeat as his family teased him.

“If it’s any consolation they’ll have a strong, protective and loving father taking care of them.” Ahsoka reassured him, “Congratulations skydad.” 

Anakin smiled, “Thanks snips.” 

“But seriously don’t keep things like this from me again.” She warned.

Anakin chuckled, “I promise.” 

“I think we all need to be more open with each other.” Obi-wan added, “And listen to each other.”, Ahsoka was sure he was talking about himself in that one but hey, this lineage has its flaws all around but they were getting better, the order as a whole was getting better.

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Star Wars fic(Ahsoka Tano rules!) and just wanted to try out an idea where the sonovab manipulative palpacreeps dies. Also It's incredibly hard to spell Padme's name on a keyboard


End file.
